My life never ends
by AudreyNicole
Summary: What if Edward didn't come in time to save Bella from James? What if Bella was kidnapped instead of nearly killed? R


_Disclaimer- As much as I wish on that single star, my wish does not come true. Therefor I do not own any of these characters, except of course, the ones I created. _

_Edward will forgive me..I have to do this, to save my mom._ Countless other thoughts were swarming in my head, but I refused to listen to them. Gasping for air I pushed myself harder, knowing that I need to get there soon. As I rounded the last corner, onto Cactus, I could see the studio. It was just how I remembered it, minus the fact that there was now a vampire holding my mother hostage in it. That very thing is what kept my feet moving, one foot infront of the other, until finally I reached my goal. Breathing hard, I pulled upon the door, it was unlocked. Stepping inside the lobby was dark, and empty. As I looked around, memories swarming in my head now, I heard it, my mothers voice.

"Bella? Bella?" The same hysterical panic. I sprinted towards the sound of her voice, pulling open that door and stepping inside. "Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that again!" Her voice contiued as I looked around, frantic to find my mother. Then my eyes fell on it. A t.v, though that wasn't what I was really shocked about, what got me was what was on the t.v. It was an old home video on Thanksgiving when I was tweleve. "What's going on...?" I muttered softly as I looked around, finally my eyes fell upon the man that would shortly be ending my life. "It was a trap?" My voice was small.

"Sorry about that Bella, but isn't it better that your mother is left out of all of this?" His voice wasn't mean as I expected it, no it was kind. James slowly made his way towards me, eyes watching my every move. I expected him to grab me, to do something, but he meerly walked to the television and turned it off. He still had his back to me as he talked. "This was all very easy, you know, not really up to my standards." He was messing with something, though I couldn't tell what it was. "I thought we could leave Edward, "He spit his name out with much anger, " a little video." At the finish of his sentence he turned around, slowly walking towards me.

I know, I should have been looking at him, but my eyes fell upon the small digital camera, the little red light was on, signaling that it was recording. My stomach churned, I felt like I was going to puke. _No, I have to be strong, for Alice, Jasper...Edward.. _I shook my head, "Your disgusting." I muttered as I slowly looked up at him, gasping when I realized just how close he was. The A.C kicked back on, emitting a small clicking noise, though my eyes never pulled away from James. I was afraid, afraid that if I looked away he would strike me then.

"The smell of fear...it's intoxicating really." James stepped closer, taking a hold of a loose strand of hair, smelling it softly. "Your smell...is absolutely mouth watering." He looked down at me, already knowing that I was scared out of my wits. He straightened up, a smile creeping on his face. "Well we shouldn't keep your lover waiting, might as well get down to buisness." He crouched down, much like how Edward was back in the field. He growled a low, dangerous growl. It was completely different then when Edward and I were playing in the bedroom, no this growl ment buisness. I couldn't take any more, it was like I suddenly had a burst of life and didn't want to let it go. Quickly I turned around, aiming to run to the door, maybe I could escpae.

Obviously James wasn't having any of that. I hadn't gotten very far before he was suddenly infront of me, picking me up by the throat. "Now where are you going Bella?" His voice was no longer kind, it was dark, angry. I clutched at his hand, attempting to pry it off me so I could breath. I don't know how long we stood like that, my vision began darkening. I clawed again at his hand, wanting nothing more than to take a breath of air. I saw him smile, showing off his many teeth, then, when I thought it was the end, he threw me across the room.

My head collided with the glass as I slumped down. My shirt was becomming wet with the blood that now oozed out of my head. I tried not to breath in, so I wouldn't smell it, but it was inevitable. My nose was filled with that copery, salty smell. I held back the urge to throw up. With much effort I got on my hands and knees, crawling my way towards the exit, hoping and praying that I would make it there. But in a blink of an eye there he was, stepping down on the back of my leg, on the back of my knee.

"Now Bella, I thought we already went through this, your not leaving." He stepped harder, bringing forth a loud crack, and my screams. I tried to roll over, and luckily he stepped off of my leg. I slowly placed my hand on my knee, but instantly regretted it. The pain from just touchig it, caused more tears to run down my face. I looked up, now James's eyes were much darker, he was probably having trouble controling himself around all this blood. _Maybe now it will be over.._ I thought with much hope.

What I wasn't expecting was the exit door swinging open. My eyes widened as I shifted towards that way, "Edward?" My voice was small, breaking at points when I spoke his name. As the figured walked further towards us, it became obvious that he was laughing. Shortly behind him other males followed. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. If this was Edward, he wouldn't be laughing, he would be outraged, pouncing on James by now. _So if this isn't Edward, then who is it?_ My thoughts were answered when they came closer, now I could see there faces.

"James, you didn't tell me that this is what Isabella.." The man paused briefly then smiled. "..I mean Bella, looked like...nor did you tell me this is what she smelled like." The man had much authority in his voice. He had striking blue eyes with dark black hair. He was tall, with many muscels. "Oh, excuse me for being so rude, " He bent down, now eye level with me, " My name is Dimitri."

I stared at him, eyes wide, _Does this mean that he's going to kill me too?_ I shook with fear, this wasn't what I expected, I had thought that it would just be me and James, and that he would do it quickly. Oh how naive I can be. My thoughts were cut short yet again when Dimitri spoke. "I think I'll be taking her with us." I shook even harder, everything around me darkening. The last thing I remember was Dimitri picking me up.

**A/N Okay guys I hope that was okay. I don't know if this is all that could, so I won't be finishing this story unless I get reviews. There is no reason to write a story no one will read. Hope you enjoyed, 3 AudreyNicole.**


End file.
